You Turn The Screws
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Sasuke's just trying to do his job, but his partner Kiba seems hell-bent on making it as difficult as possible. KibaSasu
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first part of a short story I am writing for ElfieRae for her birthday. At the moment it's only three parts, but it could become more. I don't know much about guns but she likes that sort of stuff, so I've tried my best!  
_**

* * *

Part One**

The steel staircase did nothing to conceal his footsteps as Sasuke Uchiha descended them, his loosely-laced Doc Marten's striking each step like a guitar string that reverberated throughout the stairwell rather than a jarring clang. A vapour trail of smoke followed behind him, the cigarette between his lips burning brightly in the dusky dimness.

Two long, pale fingers curled around the smoke as he reached the bottom, taking it from his mouth before dropping it to the floor, crushing it out beneath his boot and then opening the door before him, stepping into the brightly lit shooting gallery.

It was early in the morning, and much to his pleasure, the room was empty. A small smirk present, he set his SLP.40 on the table and proceeded to set the range up with targets, taking his time and whistling in a slightly eerie way that echoed around the cavernous room.

As he fixed the targets up, chewing gum to take his mind off his nicotine addiction, he mused on how long he would have to himself before other people arrived. It was barely seven in the morning, but there were a few other early risers in the organisation who could turn up soon. It wasn't that he hated people, and granted, his ear protection would pretty much isolate him from others in the room anyway, but Sasuke just preferred working in the knowledge that he wasn't being watched.

It was the main reason why he detested having a partner, and if it weren't for the fact that he wouldn't have a job if he refused, he wouldn't do any of his jobs with Kiba at all. As it was, Kiba was very good at his job, if a little on the _annoying_ side, and he had gotten Sasuke out of some tight spots before.

Still, it was nice to shoot without the idiot breathing down his neck for once. Quite literally.

His preparations done, Sasuke made his way back to the booths and grabbed himself a set of ear plugs and a pair of mufflers, putting them both on before picking up his pistol and grabbing a few pre-loaded magazines from his cargo pants.

Approaching the barrier he loaded the gun, feeling the familiar ice-cold adrenaline surging through his fingertips as he felt the clip lock into place. The feeling spread up his arms and across his back between his shoulders before shooting down his spine and into his legs, which he parted at shoulder width as he took his stance.

Taking a deep breath, he hit the start button for the mechanism to begin and immediately raised his right arm, the gun settled comfortably in his hand and pointing down the range. Though he couldn't hear it, he knew the mechanism was whirring as the chains clicked into place, and then the first target dropped down at the closest mark range, a silhouette of a man's head and chest.

Sasuke put a bullet in his forehead and then his chest and immediately re-trained his sight on the next target, which had dropped down a little further away and was now sliding at quite a speed to the right. His first shot went through the throat, but he put another round in the head for good measure.

As his hand automatically took the shots, squeezing the trigger rhythmically whilst his arm and legs absorbed the recoil, Sasuke felt a blanket of cool emptiness washing over his mind, clearing it of his thoughts and concerns and allowing him to just relax in the moment of doing what he did best – shooting the fuck out of shit.

The first round of targets were annihilated far quicker than he expected however, snapping him out of his trance as the still smoking papers were wheeled to the front, where he pulled them down and inspected his work, removing his ear protection for a moment. He had made fatal shots in all of them, although the last two had "injuries" that could quite easily _not_ kill someone if they were big enough and wearing the right protection. Which pissed him off, because he aimed to terminate every time.

"You know, if you stopped squinting your left eye as the targets got harder, you'd make those shots easily."

Sasuke didn't jump at the unexpected voice, but he did whip around, having not known that anybody was there. To his annoyance (and mild surprise), his partner was leaning against the back table with a toothy grin on his tanned face, his own pistol twirling around his finger.

"I don't need shooting advice from the likes of you, Inuzuka," Sasuke spat, turning back to the range and pressing the switch that lined the mechanism up for the next set of targets he had set up. Removing the wasted clip, he inserted a new one with a snap, popping his gum irately.

Warmth at his back and hot breath on his neck send a shiver through his whole body as Kiba set the earmuffs back on his head before grabbing a pair for himself that disappeared out of Sasuke's line of vision when his partner put them on. And then heated, large hands slid down his bare arms, the right one curling around his own that was clasped on the pistol and the other directing his left to press the start switch.

The first target dropped down and Kiba's arm followed Sasuke's fluidly, not controlling the Uchiha's movements but merely tailing them for the moment. Sasuke took out the first target with ease, switching to the second and trying to ignore Kiba's warm presence that was so contradictory his usual cool adrenaline rush.

The short line of victims was annihilated with ease, and the final target dropped down at the very back, moving from side to side at quite a speed. Sasuke's hand followed the movement of it, and he was about to take his shot when Kiba nudged his wrist the tiniest bit the left, and Sasuke realised that his left eye was indeed squeezed almost shut because when he opened it, the target lined up again.

He took the shot and felt smug satisfaction sweep over him as the silhouette took a bullet to the face.

He relaxed his arm and slipped his mufflers off. Kiba didn't move away from his back, sliding his large hands up to Sasuke's biceps and squeezing softly.

"See?" he murmured, the timbre of his voice a contrasting rumble in comparison the sharp shots that had been ringing out just moments before. "I told you, all you needed to do was open your eyes properly."

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to keep the shudder out of his respiration but failing at the last moment when he exhaled. He ducked his head, bangs covering his eyes slightly, feeling Kiba's slow controlled breathing as it slid across the back of his neck.

"Don't you think this is... a _little_ inappropriate, Kiba?"

His partner's chest jostled his back when he laughed, the sound rich and deep. "And yet I don't see you punching me in the face. I know you would with any other guy... or girl." His hands slid up Sasuke's arms to his shoulders before cascading down his front, catching occasionally on the material of Sasuke's standard issue t-shirt as they made their way down to his stomach where they paused, kneading at the firm muscles tentatively as if testing the water.

Sasuke swallowed. "It'd be very difficult for you to do your job with a black eye and a broken nose. An incompetent hitman is no partner of mine."

He flinched at the bark of laughter Kiba burst out with, and then again when he felt those warm, kneading fingers slip underneath his shirt and splay out over his twitching abdominal muscles.

"Kiba..." he growled warningly.

"What?" Kiba's tone was innocent but Sasuke could hear the mirth in his tone. "I'm just warming that ice-cold exterior up. You need to loosen up a little, Uchiha, have some fun."

"Clearly we have very different ideas of what constitutes as 'fun'," Sasuke replied, a scowl on his face. "Now if you're quite done pissing about, I've got a shower to take before our department meeting."

Kiba sighed, releasing his captive. Sasuke immediately ducked under his arm and walked away, re-holstering his pistol.

"Yeah, you need a _cold_ shower from the looks of things," Kiba chuckled, before dodging to the side to avoid the bullet Sasuke aimed his way. "Tch, touchy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Breathing from his diaphragm, Sasuke thumbed back the hammer on his gun and stepped through the busted doorway, his partner close behind him and also armed. The frame was splintered and broken, the door hanging off one hinge and swaying in the breeze that sighed around them, making Sasuke twitchy.

His boots were flat on the carpet as he slipped into the shadowed hallway, the gun raised before him in case the person who had broken down the door decided to emerge. They had arrived with the full intention of busting into the house, but when they had realised someone had beaten them to it, the two agents had instantly been on their guard.

Looking back at Kiba, Sasuke signalled for them to move towards the kitchen. The brunet nodded before signing for Sasuke to keep his gun raised.

Sasuke pulled a face. As if he needed telling that.

The kitchen was in darkness as was the rest of the house, and was in complete disarray. The refrigerator had been ripped away from the wall and lay on its face on the lino. All the drawers had been ripped out and cutlery was strewn across the floor like a silverware minefield that the agents had to pick their way through with scowls on their faces.

"Clear," Kiba announced as he checked behind the counter and under the kitchen table. "Jeez, what the hell happened here?"

"How the fuck would I know?" Sasuke bit back at him, falling back into sign language as he motioned for them to progress to the living room, which was connected to the kitchen by a little corridor. He could smell marijuana in the air – unsurprising, seeing as this _was_ a drug lord's house, secluded in the deep forests of Puerto Rico.

They stole into the darkness of the connecting corridor, pressing themselves up against the wall as they neared the living room. Sasuke could feel his heart jackhammering in his chest, and he held his gun up to distract himself from it.

He was about to check around the corner of the door before advancing into the lounge when Kiba's large hand slammed into his shoulder, pushing him back roughly against the wall.

"Wait," he hissed, his eyes hard and his expression intent. Sasuke scowled at the rough treatment but was distracted from his inner tirade against Kiba when he heard the crunching of glass under boots coming from the living room. His breath freezing halfway up his trachea, Sasuke allowed Kiba to press him more firmly against the wall by his shoulder, listening as the person moved around in the next room.

There was a small broom closet with the door ajar opposite them, and Kiba made a quick signal for them to hide in there for now. Sasuke was about to protest when he realised that the footsteps were getting louder, and in any case it didn't appear as if he was getting a choice because Kiba was already shoving him into the enclosed space and shutting the door silently behind them.

He realised just how small the closet was when he found himself chest-to-chest with Kiba, the other man's warm breath fanning over his face and stirring his bangs. He could almost _hear_ the smirk in Kiba's respiration.

_How do I get myself into these situations?_ he wondered to himself, trying to ignore how they were pressed flush against each other from breastbone to hips in favour of trying to hear what the person out in the corridor was doing. It was proving very difficult when his heart was screaming in his head.

Kiba's breath left his face as the taller man glanced over his shoulder, listening as well for a moment before looking back at Sasuke in the darkness.

"It sounds like there's more than one," he whispered, almost against Sasuke's lips. "I can hear talking."

"Great, just what we need," Sasuke hissed, shifting to try and get the handle of a mop out of the small of his back. He shuffled back as much as he could, trying to create a little breathing room between the two of them, but his back met with a shelving unit after less than half a step.

"What now?" Kiba asked softly, bracing his arms on the shelves to either side of Sasuke's head and looking over his shoulder again as if looking at the door granted him superior hearing skills. "We didn't plan for this."

"We're gonna have to wait until they leave, I guess," Sasuke murmured irately, putting the safety back on his gun and reholstering it. No point in having out, if they were found Kiba was only going to get between Sasuke's gun and the enemy anyway.

"Who do you think they are?"

"Probably hired by Danzo to take out Orochimaru," Sasuke replied. "Could you move back a little?"

He heard Kiba chuckle under his breath. "Why, am I making you nervous? I can feel your heart going like crazy, you know."

"Jerk, as if _you_ could make me nervous."

He was forced to rethink that statement when Kiba pressed his lips to Sasuke's ear, his teeth coming out to nibble on the lobe briefly before releasing a warm chuckle against the shorter man's skin. "Since it looks like we're going to be here a while, maybe we can kill some time. Ne, Uchiha?"

Sasuke jabbed him in the ribs, and it took all of Kiba's self control not to yelp loudly.

"Are you _nuts_, you fucking pervert? We're on a _mission!_ This is not the time for your pathetic one-liners and acts of seduction-!" The last was hissed through gritted teeth as Kiba pressed a leg between Sasuke's thighs, pinning the Uchiha against the shelves as his mouth trailed down from Sasuke's ear to his neck.

"Heh, you're hard."

"What do you expect, you've got your leg in my crotch!" Kiba seemed to have decided that Sasuke was getting too loud, because a hand covered the pale man's mouth, silencing any further protests and insults. Sasuke growled quietly, trying not to react too much as Kiba began to grind his leg against his already painful erection.

"You be quiet and listen for when they leave," Kiba murmured against his throat before digging his teeth into the slightly slick skin, causing Sasuke to groan against the hand over his mouth. Kiba's mouth was hot and infuriatingly distracting as it began to suck a trail of bites and bruises up the pale column of Sasuke's throat, pausing just under his tensing jaw line before going back to double up on his work.

Sasuke was finding it ridiculously difficult to do either thing that Kiba had bid of him. The sensation of the tanned agent's rough tongue on his stinging bruises made him want to do nothing more than moan loud enough to bring the house down, and with the added stimulation to his dick there was no way that he could concentrate on what was happening outside their hiding place enough to discern what the enemy was doing.

_It's like he WANTS to be stuck in here with me forever,_ Sasuke thought furiously even as his body arched into Kiba's desperately, his eyes clenched shut and his brows knitted together in apprehension. _Actually, fuck that, he's probably enjoying this._

Kiba finally left Sasuke's neck and removed his hand from Sasuke's mouth, letting the Uchiha take in deep breaths. "You can deny it all you want, Sasuke, but you're not even pushing me away," he growled against Sasuke's lips.

"That's because it would give our hiding place away!" Sasuke hissed, but he was promptly silenced by the tongue that lanced its way into his mouth. A groan shuddered in his chest as Kiba shifted his position and began to grind their hips together, his own erection blatantly obvious as it was crushed against Sasuke's. Kiba's hands tangled in his soft black hair, gripping it hard enough to assert some dominance but not to exert any real pain yet as his tongue fucked Sasuke's mouth ruthlessly, tasting everything from his back molars to his velar palate with a curious yet territorial manner.

_Fuck, I can't less this carry on,_ Sasuke thought with urgent reluctance. His previously limp arms raised and he gripped the back of Kiba's hair with both hands, wrenching their mouths apart and forcing Kiba's gaze to the ceiling.

"Stop it, _right now_," he panted, feeling his rage building at the satisfied grin he could make out on Kiba's face. "How the fuck am I supposed to listen for the coast to be clear if you're doing that shit?"

Kiba chuckled and released Sasuke, moving back and straightening his uniform. "They left five minutes ago."

Sasuke's head snapped up from where he had been looking down as he adjusted his cargo pants accordingly. "They _what?_"

Kiba kicked backwards, causing the door to swing open on the empty corridor. "Coast is clear."

Sasuke stared, his face getting redder and redder. Finally, his snarled with infuriation and stormed out of the cupboard, making sure to elbow Kiba in the stomach on his way past. "You perverted _idiot!_ When we get back to base, I'm going to fucking _kill_ you!"

"As long as "kill" means "suck me off", I think we've got a deal Uchiha."

For the second time in a week, Kiba found himself dodging friendly fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Today's target was Sabaku no Gaara.

Sasuke shifted on his belly and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. He hated stake-outs like this, especially when they involved lying on his front for a long period of time. His hips were really starting to ache and he could feel his shirt sticking to his skin underneath the bulletproof vest.

His sniper rifle was set up, resting in its cradle with the end barely poking through the tiny slit in the wall which cast the only light in the cramped area. That was another problem with stake-outs, he always ended up crushed into the least comfortable hiding place. Today's mission had involved him getting into the gap between the walls of an old, derelict building, where he had proceeded to shuffle through rat-chewed insulation before knocking out a tiny hole to peer through and aim his gun through.

All this was just part of the job though. He had known when he signed the contract that being a hitman wasn't exactly the glorious job that television made it out to be. What he hadn't banked on was the perverted partner he was forced to do these missions with.

Kiba didn't seem to mind in the slightest that he was laying arm-to-arm, hip-to-hip with Sasuke as he squinted through his binoculars, watching the streets below and keeping a look out for their target. In fact, Sasuke was pretty sure that there was space for Kiba to shuffle to the side a bit and give him some breathing room. Not that he expected him to.

Seriously, it was as if it was Inuzuka mating season or something. Kiba was normally a pretty perverse soul, if you took into consideration the amount of times he had grabbed Sasuke's ass on a mission and how he turned everything that Sasuke said into an innuendo, but lately it was as though Kiba had gone into _heat_. Okay, perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration, it wasn't as if Kiba was humping him at every given moment but he was certainly a lot... friendlier than before. He'd already jumped Sasuke in a closet for crying out loud.

So you can imagine that Sasuke was a bit nervous to be crammed into this small space with Kiba right now.

"What's going on out there?" he murmured, trying to keep a professional mask on despite his discomfort. Kiba lowered his binoculars and rubbed his eyes with one hand, clearly just as displeased with their situation as Sasuke was even if he _was_milking the opportunity to get right up in Sasuke's personal space.

"His bodyguards have poked their heads out of the door a few times but that's about as much entertainment as I'm getting at the moment." He set the binoculars down on the dusty floor next to the rifle and ran a hand through his hair in agitation, before glancing across at Sasuke with a sly grin. "How about we make our own entertainment?"

Sasuke kept his face perfectly neutral. "I think that's a great idea."

If Kiba had been a dog his ears would have perked right up. "Really?"

"Sure." Sasuke shuffled until he was sort of lying on his side and reached into the pocket of his khaki pants, withdrawing his Blackberry. "Here, have a go at the Sudoku game." He pushed the phone into Kiba's hands and rolled back onto his front, fighting back a smirk at the dismayed expression on Kiba's face. "The furthest I've gotten is level 36, maybe you could try and beat me?"

Kiba's expression turned from dismay to horror. Sasuke was sure he was going to rupture an organ from trying not to laugh. Kiba wasn't exactly renowned for his logic skills. Sasuke had seen the state of the puzzle section in the daily newspaper after Kiba was finished with it.

"I'm... not that bored actually," Kiba said dejectedly, handing the phone back to Sasuke, who shrugged and put it back in his pocket. Kiba lifted the binoculars to his face again and took a look at the building their target was currently making an illegal cocaine transaction in. "You know, it's really, really hot in here."

"That's because we're surrounded by insulation," Sasuke said with a scowl. He could feel droplets of sweat rolling down the back of his neck and clinging to the strands of hair at the base of his hairline. He was _so_ taking a bath when they were done with this.

Kiba lowered the binoculars again and made a platform with his hands, using it as a chinrest. "This sucks, dude. We've been in here for what, three hours? How long does it take to hand over a bag of cocaine and get a briefcase of money in return?"

"Maybe they're _negotiating_, idiot."

"Still, three hours? And it's like eighty degrees today, _so_ not ideal weather for hiding in the walls."

Sasuke growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't have to tell me all this because I already know it, Kiba." He grabbed the binoculars up and took a look for himself. As he watched, the blinds twitched in one of the upstairs windows and a blond woman peered through the slats, scanning the streets below for a moment before disappearing back into the building.

Kiba sighed dramatically. "I'm _bored_."

"Believe me, so am I."

Kiba laughed. "So let's pass the time?"

"I already offered you my phone."

A rough, hot hand grabbed Sasuke's chin and forced him to look at Kiba. "You know what I'm talking about."

Sasuke grabbed Kiba's wrist and forced him to let go of his chin. "Yes, but unlike you, I'm trying to keep my head in the game."

"Aww, don't be such a spoilsport. We'll hear as soon as anything happens out there, so let's have a little fun." Kiba shrugged his arm out of Sasuke's grip and reached out again, grabbing the messy hair at the back of Sasuke's head and tugging him forward until their mouths were inches apart. "And then once the job is done, we can go back to my place and... shower. Together." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What makes you think that I would want to?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his voice level even though his heart was pounding against his ribcage.

Kiba chuckled and brushed his lips against Sasuke's very lightly, feeling the Uchiha automatically tilt his head a little to deepen the kiss. He pulled a hair's width away to whisper, "Because you always kiss back, that's how I know."

"That's not-" But whatever it wasn't, Sasuke never got to say because Kiba was kissing him again, this time much more enthusiastically. A strong tongue plied Sasuke's lips open before pushing its way into his mouth. Kiba's lips were chapped and hot and they moved roughly against Sasuke's mouth, as if Kiba had been bottling up the need to do this for a while and now that he had Sasuke where he wanted him he wasn't able to control his energy. His tongue pressed down on Sasuke's as if literally forcing him into submission and Sasuke sucked in a rapid breath through his nose, his fingers curling on the floorboards as he tried not to respond to Kiba's actions too much. A slit of sunlight filtered through their spy-hole and stretched across Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke knew this had to stop. This was ridiculous. They were on a stake-out for crying out loud, Gaara could walk out of the building at any moment and they'd be too busy making out to even notice. But Kiba was a very persuasive kisser and Sasuke slowly felt his eyes fluttering shut, his head tilting to the right and his tongue responding to Kiba's by fighting back, although he had to stop when Kiba started to suck on it lightly. All thoughts of Gaara and getting paid and putting a stop to this ridiculous nonsense became white noise, a background sound that was slowly getting fuzzier and quieter.

Sasuke found himself being pushed onto his back, and he groaned as he felt Kiba's hard, muscled form settling over his, tanned calloused hands running down his sides and plying at the bottom of his bulletproof vest. Kiba lowered his weight down slowly until their bodies were pressed together from sternum to pelvis, glancing up through the slit in the wall to check the situation before nudging Sasuke's head to the side and sucking on a patch of skin just below his ear.

"A-ah!" Sasuke grunted, fully aware that he was doing everything he had inwardly sworn NOT to do as he bucked his hips up against Kiba's, making them both moan at the friction that burned between the two of them.

"Shit," Kiba muttered as he bit at the bruise forming on Sasuke's throat, "Sasuke you have no idea how much I just wanna screw the mission and fuck you right now."

Sasuke's hands were in Kiba's hair, tugging him away from his neck. "Don't you fucking dare."

Kiba smirked, taking another quick glance at the road outside. "Don't worry, I kind of like my job. I've got a sexy, stuck-up little Uchiha for a partner after all." He lowered himself again, capturing Sasuke's lower lip between his teeth and tugging slightly, grinning when Sasuke sat up a little and kissed him properly, their tongues immediately meeting in the middle and curling around each other.

Sasuke couldn't help but groan. He wanted to resist, he really did! But how could he when Kiba was being so damn... irresistible?

"Hmm," Kiba hummed into his mouth, sucking on Sasuke's tongue again and then dragging his teeth across it, one hand pushing up underneath Sasuke's Kevlar vest and the shirt beneath it and tracing his slick abdomen, whilst the other cupped Sasuke's jaw as he deepened the kiss, their lips fully sealed together and their breaths intermingling with their soft moans and grunts.

A sound on the road outside caused them to break apart instantly, Kiba rolling forward to check the situation and thus thrusting his hips against Sasuke's.

"Fuck!" Sasuke hissed, his hands grabbing at Kiba's pelvis and trying to stop the action, but Kiba just smirked as he continued to peer through the slit, repeating the action with more of a roll to his hips that made Sasuke drop his head on the floor and groan weakly. Pale fingers dug into Kiba's sides without any real effort to stop him, even when Kiba declared the situation to be unchanged and returned to kissing him. Sasuke found himself rolling his hips up to meet Kiba's with every thrusting grind, his voice bleeding into Kiba's mouth in a muffled melody of moans.

Another break in the kissing, and now both of Kiba's hands were under his shirt, trailing higher and higher until they reached his nipples. As Kiba ground his erection roughly against Sasuke's, he pinched down on the damp peaks and bit at Sasuke's lower lip, a dog-like grin on his face as Sasuke arched his back like a cat.

"Sasuke," he growled as he repeated the actions several times, "Sasuke, fuck, you're so sexy Sasuke..."

Sasuke was about to reply, when there was a loud bang outside. They both instinctively knew this was their cue to get back to work and broke apart, Sasuke scrambling into position at the sniper rifle and aligning his eye to the sight.

Kiba was looking through his binoculars and panting heavily. "Do you see them?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied immediately, trying to ignore the thumping erection in his pants as he trained the crosshairs on the redheaded drug lord. The two body guards were walking beside him. It had already been decided that they would be shot too, in case they tried to retaliate. A briefcase was clutched in Gaara's left hand.

Sasuke didn't even hesitate. He pulled the trigger three times in succession, and three criminals dropped to the pavement with holes in their heads. Kiba whistled just as the briefcase clattered on the concrete.

"You really are heartless, Sasuke."

Sasuke was already packing his equipment away, his face visibly flushed. "Shut up. The sooner I get that shower, the better."


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, life wasn't as simple as shooting a criminal in the head and then heading home for the day. Even the agency was caught up in the tangles of bureaucracy nowadays, so before Kiba and Sasuke could head back to the nearest apartment and wash away the sweat and... uh... tension, they had to make a stop by Headquarters.

Sasuke had a very uncomfortable itching sensation running up the insides of his thighs where he had perspired in the small, hot space, as well as a rather poignant problem in his boxers. If Kiba was experiencing anything similar, he sure was good at hiding it, damn him.

Luckily, they didn't have to do anything as tedious as collecting the dead bodies. A forensic team had been waiting on stand-by for the targets to be eliminated, and as soon as Kiba and Sasuke had fled the scene the team had swooped in to clear up the mess. It was one of the perks of the agency, despite all the paperwork they were forced to fill out.

Kiba drove the company car, his grip on the wheel relaxed and easy. Sasuke slumped in the passenger seat with a clipboard balanced on his knees, chewing the lid of his pen as he scoured through the page. Unfortunately, this sort of activity always made him carsick, but since they preferred to have the paperwork done by the time they reached HQ and Kiba had terrible handwriting, Sasuke was always the one to fill out the forms in the car.

"What was his sister's name again? And can you drive a little slower, I'm gonna hurl all over the paperwork in a minute."

Kiba relinquished his pressure on the accelerator only a little bit. "Temari. Boy I wish we didn't have to shoot her... And I thought you wanted to get to that shower as quick as possible?" Sasuke caught the grin that Kiba flashed at him, and duly ignored it as he filled in Temari's name. He scanned the form which was mostly completed, his index finger running smoothly down the paper.

"Shit, please tell me you got the time of death."

"Uh... I thought that was your job, seeing as you shot them?"

"Just... shut up, you fucking idiot." Of course, it _had _been Sasuke's responsibility, but he wasn't going to admit that. Besides, Kiba was partly to blame because he had... made it so Sasuke couldn't think straight! It was a miracle that Sasuke had been able to aim properly what with the way Kiba had completely muddled his mind around.

He shifted awkwardly in the seat as he felt his pants becoming uncomfortably tight once again. Thank God he had the clipboard, he didn't want Kiba to know how hot and bothered he was getting. The last thing he needed was for Kiba to go on an ego-trip; he was irritating enough as it was... although he could be surprisingly seductive when he wanted to be. Sasuke could feel the back of his neck getting hot as he recalled the numerous times Kiba had pressed their bodies against each other, the deep gruff voice he adopted when he was turned on, the persuasive kisses that made Sasuke's knees go weak.

Not that Kiba was _ever_going to know the extent of the effect he had on Sasuke. As far as he knew, he gave his partner a boner and that was it. Sasuke had too much pride to ever let Kiba know about the way his stomach tied itself in knots whenever they were close, or how hard his heart would beat when Kiba kissed him.

"You nearly done? We're almost there."

Sasuke blinked back into focus and quickly scribbled in the rest of the answers, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs as the car rounded the last corner and HQ came into sight. "Yeah, I'm done."

Kiba glanced sidelong at him. "You okay man? You seem edgy."

"I'm fine."

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "Alright." He retrained his eyes on the road, tongue snaking out to moisten his lips as he slowed the car down and began to search for a parking spot right outside the entrance. Sasuke found himself staring at that tongue for a moment before catching himself and pointing out a very obvious space, which Kiba parallel parked into.

Sasuke adjusted his pants and made sure his situation was not obvious, and then got out of the car. Immediately he was hit with a blast of heat as the sun bore down on him, and he quickly walked around the car and through the sliding double doors into the spacious and beautifully air-conditioned lobby.

Of course, HQ was not an assassination agency to the public eye. To anybody who happened to enquire, this was simply a block of offices for various different companies. Once you got in the elevator though and ascended a couple of floors, you were met with the morbid commerce of which Hatake Office Spaces Ltd actually catered to.

The namesake of the fake offices was the very person they were on their way to see. Kakashi was their boss, the one who assigned the missions and controlled the training and accepted all the paperwork. Whether he actually _did _any of the paperwork he was given, Sasuke was doubtful. The man tended to be either asleep or reading some unspeakable book whenever Sasuke was in his office. He'd had to interrupt many lewd conversations between Kiba and their boss when Kiba had recognised a few of the books.

The partners now crossed the lobby and got into the elevator with Uzumaki, an energetic blond guy who worked in the undercover department. Kiba was on pretty good terms with him (although Kiba would talk to anyone who would listen), and naturally struck up a conversation with the guy whilst Sasuke stared moodily at the buttons for the different floors and tried not to think about the shower that Kiba kept promising they would eventually have. On the fourth floor they were joined by Aburame, a creepy guy who silenced the entire elevator for the rest of the ride.

Sasuke and Kiba got out on the seventh floor and waved goodbye to Uzumaki who didn't look too pleased to be stuck alone in an elevator with Aburame. Secretly, Sasuke snickered to himself because Uzumaki always pissed him off with his bright personality.

It was a short walk to Kakashi's office although it was slightly prolonged when they bumped into a few colleagues who Kiba _needed_to have conversations with whilst Sasuke stood there and glared at his clipboard, pretending to check over his answers whilst secretly wondering if he would rather kill Kiba than fuck him. Eventually they got to Kakashi's door though and let themselves in without knocking as per usual.

Kakashi was asleep, and this surprised neither of them. Sasuke approached the desk and dropped the clipboard on it with a clatter that jolted the older man into consciousness.

"Oh, hey, back so soon?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and taking his feet off the table as Sasuke and Kiba took seats in front of the desk. "How did the mission go?"

"Read the paperwork and you'll find out," Sasuke replied in a clipped voice.

"He's just crabby because he wants a shower," Kiba smirked as Kakashi picked up the clipboard and pretended to read it for a minute. "It got pretty _hot _in our hiding place."

Kakashi must have had a perversion radar or something because he returned Kiba's smirk and gave Sasuke a knowing look. "Glad to see that you two are getting along so well. It's always good to be well acquainted with your partner."

"Indeed sir," Sasuke muttered, glaring at Kiba who ignored him gleefully. "Is everything in order?"

"Hm?" Kakashi's eyes actually focused in on the paperwork and he quickly read it over. "Uh... oh, Inuzuka you haven't signed any of these forms."

"Oh, sorry." Kiba took the clipboard and began adding his signature to the bottom of the forms. Sasuke's gaze focused on the pencil tidy that was balanced precariously on top of a large pile of papers on the edge of Kakashi's desk. The office was stuffy and not very well ventilated, and smelled like miso ramen.

He jumped slightly when he felt something running up his leg but managed to mostly conceal the action. Hands clenching on the arm-rests of his seat, he took a quick look down to see Kiba's foot sliding up the outside of his calf, causing his cargo pants to catch on the boot as it moved higher. A glance at Kiba's face revealed a tiny smirk as the brunet continued to casually sign the paperwork in his lap, acting as though nothing was going on.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. This was really more than he could handle. If Kiba kept teasing him in this way he was going to break in this very office. Images of sweeping the huge piles of paperwork off the desk and throwing Kiba on it filled his mind and he swallowed loudly, trying to school his expression into neutrality as Kakashi faffed around across the desk. The foot slid back down his leg again and then looped around the back of his foot before proceeding to creep up his inner leg instead.

The crotch of Sasuke's pants was incredibly tight now. He didn't know how much more torture he could take; his entire body was overheated and covered in a light sheen of sweat that was concealed by his protective uniform. He was dying to get the clothes off and step into a cool shower, and maybe let Inuzuka work off some of the unbearable tension that had built up over the day.

If Kiba twisted his screws any tighter, Sasuke was going to go mad.

"All done," Kiba chimed, his foot returning to the floor as he leaned forward and gave Kakashi back the paperwork. Sasuke was sure that his hair was standing on end with the effort it was taking him not to punch something. Kakashi barely glanced at the clipboard, tossing it on top of the pile of papers that Sasuke had only just been imagining sweeping onto the floor.

"Right. Expect your cheques to be mailed to you in the next seven days. Great work boys, I'll see you on Monday for debriefing."

Sasuke had never stood up so quickly in his life. In fact, he got up from his chair so fast that he got a headrush and nearly fell over. When his head cleared and his vision returned, he realised that Kiba had laid a steadying hand on his lower back.

"Hn," he growled, shrugging off Kiba's ridiculously hot hand and storming out of the office. The brunet was hot on his heels, that permanent grin on his face.

"So, my place?"

Sasuke didn't answer, just shoved his hands into his pockets and concentrated on making it to the elevator without jumping or punching Kiba. He felt like every coil in his body had been wound so tightly that they were trembling with tension, and pretty soon they were going to snap and he was going to lash out in some way on the nearest person.

Kiba seemed only too aware of this, because he appeared to be determined to make Sasuke snap sooner rather than later. The elevator was empty when they reached it, but Kiba crowded Sasuke into a corner and placed his hands on the walls to either side of Sasuke's head as he looked down on his agitated partner.

"Seems to me that someone needs some stress relief."

Sasuke refused to deign the comment with an answer, choosing to cross his arms huffily and glare at Kiba's chest. He hadn't realised just how tall Kiba was until now.

He felt his bangs stir lightly as Kiba breathed down on him steadily. Sasuke could feel Kiba's eyes watching him intensely, and he shifted uncomfortably under the naked scrutiny. Luckily, the ride was over very quickly and Kiba backed off once they were in the lobby, but Sasuke knew he was going to have to endure a whole car-ride back to Kiba's place before they even got to that elusive shower.

"Just back off for ten fucking minutes," he hissed at Kiba as they climbed into the overheated vehicle.

Kiba smirked with not a touch of innocence, turning the ignition. "Why, Sasuke? Too much tension for you? Want me to pull over somewhere secluded?"

"Just drive to your fucking place already Inuzuka!"

"Sheesh, you really _do _need stress relief." Kiba put the car into gear and pealed out of the parking space into light traffic. Sasuke took deep calming breaths like he had learned to do in anger management a few years ago. The rumbling vibration of the car beneath his seat wasn't helping matters in the slightest. He slapped Kiba's hand away when he saw it creeping across the centre console towards his knee.

"I said back off!"

"Jeez, if I'd known you were going to be such a prissy cactus about this I would'a fucked you after you shot Gaara," Kiba muttered.

This comment did not help the situation in the slightest as a flood of images surged into Sasuke's mind. Kiba's clothed body on top of his, pressing him to the dusty floor in the heated hiding space and one of those large hot hands in Sasuke's hair, pressing his face to the floor as Kiba thrust into him mercilessly...

"Oh my _God_, drive faster idiot," he groaned, covering his face with his hands in despair.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba lived in a modest apartment which said little about the career he led, on the second floor of a high-rise block a short drive from HQ. Though it didn't exactly _feel _short to Sasuke. His fingers were curled so tightly into his standard issue cargo pants that the material stretched close to ripping, and his teeth were gnawing a painful line of marks into his lower lip.

Kiba drove quickly, evidently feeling the strain of so much tension just as much as Sasuke was, although he seemed to be having a better time dealing with it possibly because he had instigated this whole craziness in the beginning. Sasuke held Kiba completely responsible; if it weren't for Kiba coming up behind him in target practice and sending a thrill of something Sasuke had never felt before down the Uchiha's body, they wouldn't be in this car on the way to Kiba's apartment to do something unspeakable in the brunet's shower.

It was true to say that Sasuke had noticed Kiba's attractiveness, on more than one occasion he had caught himself staring in fact. But he had really never thought of following through on that attraction. Kiba was not only a co-worker, he was Sasuke's partner. They worked together in close proximity every single day, and to instigate a more intimate relationship was to cross a line that up until now Sasuke had viewed as forbidden territory. It wasn't just that it was frowned upon in the professional world, he was afraid of what it would do to his... could he call it a friendship with Kiba? They were more than acquaintances but had they ever truly been friends? They never went out for drinks after work or hung out at each others' places. This would be the first time that Sasuke had ever stepped foot in Kiba's apartment. Either way, Sasuke had pushed his mild attraction to Kiba to the back of his mind for fear of making it awkward to work with him.

But that is just what had happened thanks to Kiba's persistence. Working on that stake-out had been one of the most frustrating and awkward experiences of Sasuke's life. And the only way he could see to resolve that now so that it wouldn't happen again was to... well... give in, basically.

The car was suddenly plunged into near-darkness, shaking Sasuke from his thoughts as Kiba drove into the underground parking. It was noticeably cooler here by a few degrees and they both breathed a sigh of relief as they felt stale but refreshing air breezing in through the open windows. Kiba quickly found a space right next to the elevator and put the car into park before cutting the engine.

He leaned back in his seat with a soft sigh and looked over at Sasuke with an actual smile rather than a lecherous grin. "I thought we'd never get here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a grunt and unbuckled his seatbelt. "We're not there yet, idiot."

He leaned forward with the intention of grabbing the door handle and opening the door, but a tanned hand on his shoulder pulled back into his seat and then Kiba was leaning across the centre console and kissing him.

Sasuke was shocked into stillness. Kiba was being, for lack of a better word, gentle. In their previous trysts the pressure had always been on because they were on the job, and Kiba's kisses were always very urgent and rough. Now though, with no time-limit hanging over their heads, Kiba seemed to want to enjoy the experience more. He pried at Sasuke's lips with gentle nudges rather than just shoving his tongue in Sasuke's mouth. Whilst one calloused hand gripped Sasuke's shoulder firmly, the other came up to cup the Uchiha's jaw, the thumb stroking along Sasuke's flushed cheek softly.

Before Sasuke could stop himself he had already melted into the kiss, tilting his head a little to the right to deepen it. Kiba hummed appreciatively and hooked his teeth lightly on Sasuke's lower lip, pulling away slightly so as to tug on the lip before releasing it and swiping his tongue over it almost apologetically.

Sasuke's hands, which until now had been limp in his lap, suddenly wanted to get in on the action, and they weaved between Kiba's own arms until they were encircling the brunet's neck and tugging him closer, their bulletproof vests squeaking on the leather seats as they pressed together. Already Sasuke was getting impatient, feeling that ever-present tension hanging in the air around them like thick static electricity, making the hairs on his arms stand on end and leaving a strange feeling in his stomach like he had just dropped ten floors in a very fast elevator.

He broke the kiss reluctantly and quickly fisted his long fingers in the back of Kiba's hair to prevent the brunet going in for a second attack. "Kiba..."

"Can't wait any longer either?" Kiba breathed, although it sounded more like a growl with the way his voice had dropped an octave.

Sasuke shook his head, breathing hard and noting with a pang of lust that even through Kiba's tan a prominent flush had spread across his tattooed cheeks.

Kiba smirked, the hand on Sasuke's shoulder slowly sliding across before the fingers curled into the neckline of the Kevlar vest with a rough tug. "Good. 'Cause I'd rather fuck you than kiss you."

Sasuke returned the smirk darkly, his eyes smoky and clouded. "Then get the fuck on with it."

There was a moment of silence where they just looked at each other, breathing hard and eyes reflecting just how desperate they both were. And then Kiba gave another vicious tug on Sasuke's vest and sat back at the same time, pulling Sasuke across the centre console and forcing the Uchiha to climb into his lap. Before Sasuke was even anywhere near settled, Kiba's teeth were on his neck and tanned fingers were on Sasuke's pants, popping the top button and dragging the zipper down as a fresh set of marks were tracked down the pale throat. The pressure on Sasuke's dick eased up a little and he let out a shuddering groan, bracing his arms on the seat to either side of Kiba's head.

Kiba's hand was warm and a little sweaty as it slipped into his pants and wrapped around Sasuke's already fully hard cock, his mouth still sucking and biting at the pale column of throat. "God, you really need this huh?" he rumbled into the crook of Sasuke's neck when he felt how painfully hard his partner was, the organ pulsing angrily in his hand. Sasuke rolled his head to the side as his eyes slid shut, a short gasp being his only answer to Kiba's question whilst the way his hands clenched into fists on the headrest gave away just how much this was really affecting him.

"Hmm, guess we can save the shower for round two," Kiba chuckled, pumping his hand down short and fast, once, and snickering at the stinted moan that Sasuke tried to stop from coming out. You wouldn't even be able to hold out for the elevator ride.

Sasuke grinded his teeth in annoyance, partly at Kiba's incessant _talking_ but mostly because Kiba's hand had stopped moving after one short burst of pleasure. "I thought you wanted to fuck me?" he snarled, emphasising just how little patience he had left by rolling his hips down into the very obvious bulge in Kiba's pants, enjoying giving the brunet a little taste of his own medicine when Kiba's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth parted with a short gasp of pained need.

"Okay, I get the point," he breathed, his free hand moving to undo his own pants whilst the one preoccupied with Sasuke's dick got down to business, pumping it with long, powerful movements that made Sasuke slump forward until their Kevlar vests were pressed together. The brunet shuddered as a long, deep moan left his partner, ghosting over his ear and causing his cock to jerk painfully in his now loosened cargo pants.

"God, I love that you're noisy," he husked, pushing his boxers down far enough that his erection was allowed to stand up at full mast on its own before grabbing it and pressing the head against that of Sasuke's. Through the appreciative noises this elicited, he continued, "You're usually a man of little words, so it's a nice surprise that you're so loud in... other situations."

"I wish _you_ were a man of little words," Sasuke muttered, one hand leaving the headrest and gripping the fabric part of Kiba's vest for support, his cheeks an attractive crimson. His bangs fanned across his face as he looked down at the sight between them, failing to stifle another groan when Kiba wrapped one large hand around both their cocks and then thrust his hips up with a sharp jerk.

"Less talking, more moaning," Kiba demanded breathlessly, sinking down a little in his seat and causing his vest to ride up a little. Using one hand to squeeze their cocks together as he continued thrust upward shallowly for friction, his moved around behind Sasuke and wasted no time tugging his pants down to reveal a pale, firm ass. "I know I said I'd rather fuck you than kiss you, but that doesn't mean you can't kiss me at all."

He'd barely finished his sentence before Sasuke's mouth was on his and a slick tongue was pushing his lips apart. He growled appreciatively at Sasuke's aggressiveness, letting the Uchiha take the reins with the kissing as he concentrated on getting him ready for the main event. One finger roughened with calluses trailed down between Sasuke's cheeks, the nail dragging slightly and leaving a red mark in its wake, before encircling the puckered entrance a few times. When Sasuke bit his tongue rather demandingly, he took the hint and pressed the tip of his finger in.

_Shit, he's even tighter than I thought he would be._ Using only the sweat gathered on the palms of his hands as lubricant, Kiba pushed the first finger in gradually up to the knuckle, relishing in the way Sasuke clenched around him and moaned into his mouth as they kissed messily. He twisted the digit a little, feeling the smooth walls of Sasuke's passage and curling his finger to stroke them a little in a bid to make the Uchiha relax a bit more. When he felt Sasuke unclench a little he wasted no time in adding his second finger, spreading them apart in a scissoring motion and then drawing them out to the tip before driving them back into Sasuke with no warning.

Sasuke broke the kiss with a loud groan and rested his damp forehead against Kiba's, rocking his hips back against the impaling fingers and then forward into the friction of Kiba's hand and dick. "Fuck, feels good."

"Did I say you could stop kissing me?" Kiba said sternly, earning a venomous glare. _I'm gonna regret that later,_ he thought absently before returning his concentration to finger-fucking Sasuke, a third finger sneakily joining the others though he doubted Sasuke really noticed what with having to deal with the dual-sensations of pleasure from the front _and_ the back. Heck, he was having a hard enough time concentrating just from rutting against the Uchiha. Before Sasuke even had a chance to start kissing him again though he moved his head to the side and said, "Okay, we're doing this now whether you like it or not Uchiha."

"Fine by me," Sasuke muttered. Kiba released their dicks and but kept his fingers inside Sasuke as he guided him to rise up on the seat so that he was kneeling over Kiba. Kiba's other hand grabbed one ass cheek and pulled at it roughly as he shuffled down in the seat even more, and then he was tugging Sasuke back down and thrusting his hips up so that the head of his cock pressed at the entrance which still had his fingers inside.

"Shit," he panted as Sasuke buried his face in the crook of his neck and bit down on the skin there to muffle a particularly loud groan. Rolling his hips back down, Kiba guided Sasuke to lower himself onto his cock, the head slipping through the tight ring of muscles until it was nestled just inside Sasuke alongside Kiba's fingers.

"Oh g-god," was as much as Sasuke could manage before he occupied his mouth again with Kiba's neck, sucking harshly at the skin as he continued to lower himself and let more of Kiba's erection inside him. The feeling of the tanned fingers pulling his entrance open and curling into the walls of his insides along with the unfamiliar stretching sensation felt incredible, better than he'd ever imagined it being with the impatient brunet.

It wasn't until Kiba was in him up to the hilt that the fingers were removed and Kiba gripped both ass cheeks hard enough for his nails to break the skin, and then he was literally dragging Sasuke up off his dick with that grip before slamming him back down and thrusting up to meet him with a loud smack that echoed throughout the cramped space of the company car.

If Kiba had thought that Sasuke was noisy before, it was nothing compared to how he was when he was being fucked. With the first thrust Sasuke screamed so loudly that even muffling it in Kiba's neck didn't do much to lessen it, and with each continuing thrust the screams only got louder and throatier, his breath hot against Kiba's neck as they moved together with harsh movements, both desperate by this point to just get off and finally be rid of that godforsaken fucking tension that had been curling like dragons inside them up until this point and even now.

The hand on Kiba's collar went further south, wrapping tightly around Sasuke's now neglected dick as the Uchiha hunched over Kiba's form like a predator. Kiba bit his lip at the sight of Sasuke's face in the throes of pleasure, flushed and lost in the moment as he stroked himself closer to release and impaled himself on Kiba's erection. Readjusting his grip on Sasuke's abused ass cheeks, Kiba flexed his powerful arms and increased the strength with which he slammed his partner down, jerking his hips up in time with it.

Sasuke's hair was in his face, sticking to his cheeks and partially covering his eyes as he rode Kiba, the bangs that weren't stuck to his face fluttering as he rose and fell. His mouth was open to let out those delicious screams which were still increasing in volume, getting more strained as he grew closer to his peak. His hand was a blur on his cock now, not caring to stay in rhythm with Kiba's thrusts anymore.

"F-fuck... Kiba...!"

Kiba groaned at the desperate note in Sasuke's voice between the screams, and picked up the pace, knowing that it was mere moments before Sasuke came and not wanting him to be the only one. As predicted, within seconds Sasuke's muscles clenched up around him and Sasuke let out his loudest scream yet, white spilling out over his hand and flecking both their vests in the process.

"Shit!" Kiba grunted, driving his hips up into Sasuke frantically as he felt his own orgasm rushing up to meet him, aided by the spasmodic clenching of Sasuke's passage. Groaning almost with relief, he finally released that coiling dragon of tension and coated Sasuke's insides, losing all capacity to think as he was overcome with the blinding sensation of his orgasm.

When the white screen of pleasure finally cleared away and Kiba was able to register his surroundings properly, Sasuke was collapsed on top of him and breathing so hard he was almost hyperventilating. Two pale hands were clenched in the material of Kiba's vest and their foreheads were pressed together and sharing their body heat.

"Now we _really_ need a shower," Kiba chuckled weakly.

Sasuke's only response was a satisfied hum of agreement.


End file.
